The Giver: Alternate Ending
by Aquaqua
Summary: Okay, at the end of the Giver, everyone has unanswered questions, right? What happens to Jonas and Gabe? Well, in my little lala land, they meet the Keroro platoon! You'll learn some of Koyuki's past, and Dororo's too. Rated for physical child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Where we last left Jonas and Gabriel:

_Using his final strength, and a special knowledge that was deep inside him, Jonas found the sled that was waiting for them at the top of the hill. Numbly his hands fumbled for the rope._

_  
He settled himself on the sled and hugged Gabe close. The hill was steep but the snow was powdery and soft, and he knew that this time there would be no ice, no fall, no pain. Inside his freezing body, his heart surged with hope. _

_  
They started down._

_  
Jonas felt himself losing consciousness and with his whole being willed himself to stay upright atop the sled, clutching Gabriel, keeping him safe. The runners sliced through the snow and the wind whipped at his face as they sped in a straight line through an incision that seemed to lead to the final destination, the place that he had always felt was exiting, the Elsewhere that held their future and their past._

_  
He forced his eyes open as they went downward, downward, sliding, and all at once he could see the lights, and he recognized them now. He knew they were shining through the windows of rooms, that they were red, blue, and yellow lights that twinkled from trees in places where families created and kept memories, where they celebrated love._

_  
Downward, downward, faster and faster. Suddenly he was aware with certainty and joy that below, ahead, they were waiting for him; and that they were waiting, too, for the baby. For the first time, he heard something that he knew to be music. He heard people singing._

_  
Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo._

__

- p. 178-79, The Giver by Lois Lowry

Meanwhile...

Koyuki was jumping through the trees of the forest. Christmas was her favorite time of year. She glanced at the city folk, with the bright lights and carolers. But then she looked at the forest, and remembered her childhood growing up. She recalled when her old parents never bothered to give her a name. They just called me, "You disgusting little brat," or "You atrocious worm." And, when she turned 3, they started beating her for almost no reason at all.

Finally, the horrible time came. She was 6, and her birth father pulled out a gun and began to shoot at her. She ran away. Far into the forest. She remembered when she fell on her knees, humbly, looking towards Heaven. She remembered praying, "Dear God, make me a bird, so I could fly far, far from here."

God never did turn her into a bird, but he did send some of his angels. In the form of 3 women who brought her to the village, where she got her name, Koyuki.

And she decided she liked the woods better. A fawn was making its way to her. She petted its head.

But then she heard a sound. A cooing baby.

She rushed to the middle of the forest. She saw the hill on which she prayed to be a bird.

There was a red sled on the ground, and the cooing was coming from there. She saw the limp body of a boy, around 13, three years younger than her. She saw he was out cold, yet he carried a bundle. A baby, wrapped in a filthy blanket. It had tear stains on its dirty face.

She took the blanket out of the boy's arms, and headed back to her cabin.

She saw that Dororo wasn't there. He was probably with his friends.

She sighed, and carried the baby to the Hinatas' house. She considered going through the air vent, but then she thought it might harm the baby.

So she knocked frantically on the door. After a few seconds, Natsumi answered.

"Koyuki-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

"No time for talk! Come with me!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed Natsumi's wrist, and then they were off.

They came to the clearing in the woods, where the snow was the thickest, and the hill was.

They saw the boy, still buried in snow. He was death-pale. Koyuki wasn't sure if he was alive.

"Oh my God..." Natsumi muttered. "How do we get him out?"

"I know how!" Koyuki said. "Hold the baby, please."

"Wait--what?"

"No questions!" She thrust the baby in Natsumi's arms, and made a stretcher out of fallen branches and that cloth she always seems to have randomly that turn Natsumi into a ninja chick.

Natsumi sweatdropped, but without arguing, they both lifted the boy onto the stretcher, and walked to Koyuki's cabin.

"Come on, Little One," Koyuki told the baby. "You've got to make it...you've got to..."

* * *

Well, Dororo was (sorta) surprised when he came back to his home with a sick baby and an unconscious teenager. But he agreed to help.

And with Dororo's care, the baby was awake and smiling in a matter of minutes.

"He'll wake up when he warms up a bit," he said, referring to the teenager. "Koyuki, please put more wood on the fireplace."

Koyuki nodded, and did as she was told.

Natsumi was given the assignment with entertaining the baby until the boy wakes up.

"Pīku Būingu!" she exclaimed, playing Peek-a-boo with him. He giggled and laughed at the game.

"Gay! Gay!" the baby exclaimed, and pointed to himself.

"Gay?" Natsumi questioned. "Is that your name?"

"Gay-bree-al!"

"Ohhhhh! I see! Your name's Gabriel!" Natsumi exclaimed, laughing.

Then the baby noticed the boy there, and waved his arms, saying, "Jo-na! Jo-na!"

Natsumi looked at the boy, and nodded. That kid definitely knew this boy.

* * *

"Hello..."

Jonas looked up, and then he saw a girl. He had no idea how old she was. She definitely was old enough to being able to work. She would be...Herbal Specialist, or Gardener, perhaps, considering the flowers that grew in the windows.

He sat up, and got a closer look at the girl. She had dark green eyes and hair. He never saw hair like that at the Community.

But then he remembered his manners. "Hello. What's your name?"

"I am Koyuki. What's your name?"

Now Jonas knew that Koyuki was a very unusual name, but to mention it was to fall into the category of Rudeness, and he didn't want that.

"I-I'm Jonas." Then he realized what was wrong. "Gabriel! Where is he?"

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah! Where's Gabe? Tell me right now!"

"Well, Natsumi took the baby to the Hinatas' house, if that's what you're talking about."

"Who are the Hinatas?"

"They are friends," said an unfamiliar voice. He swiveled his head to see a blue Keronian, boiling a strange-shaped pot. It was circular, and it had a spout in the side, and it had a handle on it.

Jonas also noticed the tree. It reminded him of the Giver's memory, with the family, where he learned what the word "love" meant. It had wooden and crystal ornaments dangling from it. It was different, though. Instead of the electric lights, from the memory, it had candlesticks, all lit and glowing warmly around the room. Jonas also noticed the...what it was called again...?

Instantly, he made out the word _fireplace_.

The Keronian handed him a cup so hot he almost dropped it.

"Here's something to warm you up," he said.

"Not until you give me Gabriel," he said.

"Okay, here's a deal. Drink it, and then we'll take you to Gabriel. Deal?" He held out a hand, and Jonas shook it. He was used to Keronians. Half the time the people who come from other communities are Keronians.

"Deal," Jonas said. "I apologize for being difficult."

"I accept your apology," the Keronian said in the same robotic way Jonas was used to; he got scared he was still in the Community. Then he chuckled. "Just kidding. If you want to see Gabriel, you'll want to warm yourself up."

Jonas nodded and sipped the whatever-it-was. He was surprised at what it tasted like. It was slightly bitter, but it tasted good. He made out the word _tea_. It felt good and soothing dribbling down his throat as he swallowed, warming him from the inside-out. The Community never gave anyone anything warm for fear of burning oneself. Another stupidly useless rule.

Before he knew it, the cup was empty. "Thank you," he told the Keronian.

"You're welcome, Jonas."

"Wait--how do you know my name?"

"Koyuki-dono told me."

Jonas glanced at Koyuki. "You talk when you sleep," she chuckled. "Who are Fiona, Asher, Lily and The Giver?"

The Keronian's eyes widened. "The Giver? Are you the Receiver of Memory, boy?"  
Jonas nodded.

Then he said to Koyuki "Fiona and Asher are my friends. Lily is my sister, and The Giver is my Instructor."

She nodded. "Well, let's go to the Hinatas'."

We went outside, Koyuki took Jonas's hand. They walked to a house, decorated with lights and red flowers.

Koyuki knocked on the door, and a girl with brown eyes and pink hair opened the door.

"Koyuki-chan, who is this?"

"This is Jonas," Koyuki explained. "He's that boy we found. He wants to see Gabriel."

The girl nodded, and let them in. In there was a group of four Keronians, and two Pekoponians. One girl had purple eyes and blue hair, and the boy had dark blue hair and the same color eyes. The girl was holding Gabriel.

"Gabe!" Jonas called.

He looked up from the girl, and held out his arms. Jonas picked him up and held him as tight as he could without hurting him.

"Thank God you're safe," Jonas whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, I have to say I really enjoy writing in 1st person, so that's what I'm going to do from now on)

((Jonas's POV))

As I was hugging Gabriel, I noticed that the girl and the boy were staring at me.  
I quickly sat in the closest chair I could find, and I placed Gabriel on my lap.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.

I cleared my throat, and said, "I am Jonas, and he's Gabriel," I pointed to the baby in my arms.

The girl smiled, and said, "I'm Hinata Natsumi, and that's my brother Fuyuki," she pointed to the black-haired boy next to the girl, "That's Nishizawa Momoka," she pointed to the blue haired girl next to Fuyuki, "And I'm sure you know Koyuki." She pointed to the green-haired girl.

Suddenly, I realized who the blue one was. "I know you!" I exclaimed, pointing to the blue Keronian with the gray mask covering his face.

"Wha...me?" he asked.

Suddenly, I realized what I said. "I-I apologize for causing you discomfort, but I know you. You were the Chief Nurturer for a few years in my community, weren't you? You're name's Zeroro, right?"

His eyes widened, and his eyes shined.

"Yes...Yes I was..." he said.

"I knew it! You're a legend...well, not in a positive way, but still..." I said. "If you stepped foot in the Community again, you would be Released for sure..."

"Um...what's a Nurturer?" Natsumi asked. I almost laughed out loud, but I realized that they had not lived in the Community.

"A Nurturer is a worker who cares for the newchildren before they join their Family Unit! My father was a Nurturer!" I said.

Zeroro smiled, and said, "Oh? What was his name?"

"His name was James..." I said.

"Oh! I remember him! He was always good with the newchildren! Ever a noble soul!"

He looked confused when he noticed I was close to tears.

"What is it, Jonas?"

"I hate him..." I muttered. "He lied to me..."

His eyes widened, and said, "About wha-Oh...Release...oh..."

I nodded. "He always told me that all of the newchildren would have a wonderful life in Elsewhere, but he...he...he KILLED that twin! And Gabriel was next!"

Koyuki's eyes widened, and she said, "Um...Dororo, what is he talking about?"

He sighed, and said, "Unless they are Caretaker of the Old, a Nurturer, or a part of the Justice and Law facility, the members of Jonas's community are kept in ignorance about just about everything. They are told that people who are released are sent away from the community, to Elsewhere. But really, they give them a lethal injection."

Tears were running down my face. "That's why Zeroro is such a legend in the Community," I said. "He was the first person who refused to release a newchild."

"Wait a second," Natsumi said. "You said 'Family Unit.' What's a family unit?"

"Don't you and your brother and parents make up your family unit?" I asked.

She nodded, and said, "Well, I guess you could say that. Papa went missing a while ago, and Mama's rarely home, but, you could say that."

I nodded. "I wish I knew my Birthmother," I whispered.

"What?" Natsumi asked.

"People in the community are practically like bees. Women are hired to be Birthmothers, and the newchildren are taken away to be cared for by the Nurturers. They are cared by them until the Ceremony of One when they turn one. Then they turned over to their family units, and they can get their name." I said.

"That's sad…" Natsumi muttered.

"Nee-chan, what was Papa's name, again?" Fuyuki asked.

"His name was Harue. Hinata Harue," Natsumi smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Wait, did you say Hinata Harue?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I know him! He's the Chief Elder's assistant! Does he have bright red hair and brown eyes?" I asked.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "He wasn't Lost. (A/N: In Jonas's community, Loss is what they call death) He was kidnapped, but he was taken to the Community."

I noticed that they had no idea what the Community was. "It's a big place. There's no sunlight, snow, moonlight, color, and other wonderful things, though…It is very dull…" I said.

Suddenly, Gabe began to cry. I didn't know what he wanted, but Zeroro smiled and said, "He's tired. We'll take him back to our house. He can sleep there."

I nodded, and I watched as Zeroro and Koyuki left. I saw a teeny bit of her memories as she did.

I saw a tiny child, being hit repeatedly by two people, a male and a female. She was crying.

Koyuki had a fragile nature. She was hiding behind a wall of deceiving and lies. And the wall was hiding her abuse, and I knew it was my job to break it open.


	3. Chapter 3

(Koyuki's POV)

Dororo isn't the only one with a Trauma Switch. I have one, too. It's just that it hasn't turned on since I was 10, when I accidentally strayed away from the ninja village, and saw a father beating his child, a girl. I recognized the girl. Her name was Tomoyo. I had seen her playing in her backyard, but all the while she had bruises and cuts on her arms and legs.

I watched her play a few days afterwards, until a white car with a flashing blue light on top came to the house. A man with a blue uniform on came in and talked to the father.

Then I saw the man in uniform lead Tomoyo away, with a suitcase in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. She went into the white car. He closed the door and then she was gone.

I had never been so depressed in all my life.

And now that Jonas and Gabriel were here, I remembered Tomoyo all over again. Jonas and Gabriel both had her blonde curls, and her gray eyes.

I looked at my arms. They were filled with scars. I felt my thigh. A small white mark, where a bullet nicked me.

That night, Jonas and Gabriel were sleeping, and Dororo and I were getting ready for our Midnight Training.

"Dororo," I asked, "how do you know Jonas's community?"

He sighed, and said, "A long time ago, before I was born, as was my father and his father before him, one of the first Invasion Platoons were formed.

"The first planet Keron ever captured was a small planet extremely close to us--around the distance from Pekopon to its moon. They named it Komyuniti. Later, it was mistranslated, and everyone started calling it 'The Community.'

"A few years after Keron captured it, a group of Keronian soldiers came and brought a pair of Pekoponian prisoners of war. They called themselves the Romanovs, and the boy called himself 'Alexi' and the girl called herself 'Anastasia.' They were wearing the clothes of royalty, so the people of Keron thought it best to keep them hostage on Komyuniti until they could get a ransom from their family. They later realized that Anastasia and Alexi's family was murdered. They didn't bring them back to Pekopon, though.

"They came back over the years with more and more POWs. The Pekoponians began to reproduce," Okay, WAY too much information, "and they realized that they had to have a way to control them all. So they took away all things bad, so the Pekoponians would like them. Weather, pain, war, fear, color-"

"Color?" I asked.

"Color enhances choices, which were not permitted there. Anyway, all of it--gone, with one press of a button. And that was where the Receivers came in.

"The Receivers are there to keep the memories of the Time That Was Before to become wise, and to advise the Community. Jonas, apparently, was selected to be the new Receiver."

"Wow..." I said. What else could I have said? I studied about the Romanovs in school, and Fuyuki had told me about it, and told me about this weird American woman named Anderson Anna (A/N Look up Anna Anderson on Wikipedia).

"So you worked there?"

He nodded, and said, "Before I entered the military, I worked the peaceful life as a nurturer. In a way, I was unique. I never applied for a spouse or children. I lived in my own dwelling, or stayed with the infants at the Nurturing Center. But then it was my turn to release one of some identical twin girls. I knew their names. One was to be called Annabel. The other would be released. I weighed them. The one to be called Annabel was five pounds, heavier than her sister, so I handed her off to my assistant, and she was taken to the nurturing center. But I was standing over the other twin, needle in hand and I looked into her little eyes--oh, Koyuki-dono, I will never forget it! I just...couldn't. I grabbed the little girl, and I ran out of the room, out of the Nurturing center. People followed me, but I kept running. I ran for many days. Along the way I named her. I named her Aiko, because I loved her as if she were my own daughter. (A/N: Aiko is translated into Little Loved One)

"Eventually, I found another community, and I snuck in and found two pods. I put little Aiko down into one, and set the coordinates for her to go to Pekopon. I remember her leaving me. I kissed her forehead, and a told her I loved her more than I loved myself. Then she was gone.

"I got into another, and I set the coordinates to planet Keron. I was punished greatly for what I did, oh yes I was. I was forced to join the military. So then I ended up on Pekopon, and you found me, Koyuki-dono."

I couldn't believe it! I always knew Dororo was a wonderful soul, but I never knew he would do this! He stole a newborn girl, and then he ran away with her and he gave her away? It made me feel guilty for not telling him about my abuse.

"What is wrong, Koyuki-dono?" Dororo asked me. I looked away and forced a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Dororo! I'm fine!" I pulled my shawl tighter around my arms to hide the scars, and I jumped out into the Japanese snowy night.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jonas's POV)

I woke up to Gabriel's crying. I wondered where Zeroro and Koyuki were. In the Community, it is illegal to be out of bed before the sky becomes light.

But, then I saw the sky start to become a scarlet. The sun was coming up.

I went and got some rice that I suppose they left for us. I put into bowls and fed myself and Gabriel.

I looked outside. It was snowing. I learned quite a bit of Japanese from living here, not just the Russian we spoke in the Community. I learned that _yuki_ meant snow, so I figured that she was named after the snow that falls from the sky.

I saw from Gabriel's face that he wanted to go outside, so I lifted him up, and went outside.

I smiled as he played in the snow.

I waved to a woman pushing a stroller down the street. She smiled and waved back, with a little girl, who looked like a four or a five, with a scarf that had the name Aiko stitched in it.

And I noticed that the girl had a girl, around my age, holding her hand.

"Hurry up, Aiko, Tomoyo. We need to get home."

"Yes, Mama," Aiko said.

"Yes, Atsuko Obasan," said the girl who was Tomoyo.

I turned to Gabriel, who was making a small structure out of snow.

I smiled at this.

Suddenly, Koyuki came flying through the trees.

"K-Koyuki? What's wrong?"

"I-It's Dororo! We were heading home, and some...men approached us. They bound and gagged Dororo and said, 'Tell us the werabouts of Jonas and Gabriel or face Release, traitor.' Then they led them away!"

I was shocked! I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, I was able to say, "We NEED to get the rest of the platoon. We also need to get Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka and that Saburo person that Natsumi mentioned!"

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

(Jonas's POV)

"So you're saying that Dororo was captured by a bunch of people from Komyuniti?" Keroro asked.

"YES! NOW LET'S GO! DORORO'S GOING TO BE RELEASED!" Koyuki screamed. She was almost hysterical. Tears were dripping from her cheeks.

I wanted to comfort her somehow, and I would've, but I had no idea how. No one in the Community has ever been this scared.

Suddenly, we heard a group of two girls call out, "Mama? Mama? Where are you?"

Another called out, "Obasan? Obasan?"

I opened the door, and said, "Hello. What's wrong?"

I recognized the girls. They were Aiko and Tomoyo.

"My mama's missing!" little Aiko said, near tears.

"What happened?"

"Some…guys…came and took Obasan away! They said something about releasing and about Aiko!" Tomoyo said. She seemed calm enough, but I could tell she was starting to panic.

My eyes widened. "Come in," I said.

I led the kids in, and they looked in shock at the platoon.

"Gero! Jonas-dono! Why the heck did you bring these kids here? They may give us away!"

"As much as I hate to agree with him, you're right! Why the heck are they here?" Giroro asked.

I said to Tomoyo, "Cover your sister's ears. This could be scary for her." She did so. "The mother of the family unit was taken by Komyunitians. They need help. This is Aiko, and this is Tomoyo."

Koyuki looked in stunned silence at them. She seemed to have quite forgotten Dororo.

"What?" I finally said.

"Dororo told me that the newchild he refused to release he named Aiko. Tell me, Aiko-chan, are you adopted?"

Aiko nodded.

"Did a doctor say you were twins with someone?"

Aiko nodded.

Koyuki said, "It's official. She's the newchild."

Natsumi said, "Can we please go, now?"

Koyuki nodded briskly and said, "Yes, let's go."

I turned to Aiko, and said "I'll get your mama back, Aiko. I promise."

And I only wish I meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jonas's POV)

With Kururu's transporter beam, we arrived on the bridge of the Community within seconds.

I had almost forgotten what it looked like, and I wished it to be that way.

The town square. It seemed like a gazillion years ago since I stepped up there to become the Receiver.

Now, everyone was gathered around there, but for a different reason. I recognized Giver, along with the Chief Elder, and a man I recognized as Harue. She looked furious, while Harue scribbled down on a note.

"And why won't you take back the memories! That's your JOB!"

"The reason Jonas left and was lost was because we felt you could handle the memories yourselves with a little extra guidance by me! I am allowing you to let me help you through this, but I absolutely REFUSE to take the memories back!"

I turned to the rest of the group, and said, "Let's go. There are a few people I think can help us."

As we were running, I heard the most welcoming voice in the world. "Jonas?"

I turned. We were right in front of my family unit's dwelling.

"Lily..." I murmured, looking at the girl who had called my name. She looked so different. Her eyes were the same dark brown, and her hair the same blonde, but she looked very much mature.

I steadied myself. I ran forward and embraced her.

"Jonas...What are you doing? You're HURTING me!"

I looked at her, trying to look like I was sorry, but probably not succeeding with the tears trickling down my cheeks and the smile on my face. "I apologize for hurting you, Lily-Billy."

She smiled. "'Cept your apology, Jonas. Where've you been? Why've I been seeing things like this? At first, I was sliding down a slope through something cold on a big thing with a characteristic I've never heard of before, and a moment later, I was so very hungry and sad!"

"Those are the memories, Lily-Billy. I experienced the same thing. You're fine. Thank God you're fine..." I murmured to Lily, but the last sentence to myself.

"'God,' Jonas? What's'a 'God?'" Lily asked, a puzzle in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later, Lily. I've forgotten where, but where can you take us to the House of the Old?"

She smiled. "Of course I can! You're bicycle is still in storage at home! Father got a new one, but he's still furious about you stealing his! He refuses to mention your name, and if I say your or Gabe's name, he scolds me so horribly!"

I looked at the baby on the sling on my back. "Um, Koyuki-?"

"On it!" she smiled, and took the baby. Aiko and Tomoyo looked very confused about this.

I ran after Lily, and the platoon, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Saburo, Koyuki with Gabe, Aiko and Tomoyo ran after me as fast as they could, into the house. Eventually, I had my bicycle, and I jumped onto it as fast as I could, and I practically fell off at least 8 times trying to speed to the House of the Old.

There's only one person who can help me with this. Giver.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jonas's POV)

I jumped off bmy bicicle before it stopped. I didn't stop, even when it crashed into that flowerbed.

I ran into the office where the Giver was supposed to be out of instinct, and to my surprise, I saw him there. He must have gotton back from the meeting with the Chief Elder.

"G-Giver!" I exclaimed happily. He turned to me and smiled.

"Jonas! What are you doing here?"

"Zeroro was kidnapped by the people who worked here. He's become a good friend of mine."

Giver smiled, and turned his head. "I see you have some friends. Come in! Come in!"

I turned, and indeed, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Fuyuki, Momoka, Natsumi, Saburo, Koyuki, Lily, Tomoyo and Aiko were standing in the doorway.

All entered apprehensavely, and all followed Lily's example and kneeled at Giver's feet. Even Aiko, who was so young.

Giver smiled at Koyuki. "Hello, young one," he said. He touched her green hair, and she drew away sharply.

Giver chuckled. "I understand why you are uncomfortable with me. But you must learn to trust me."

Koyuki smiled slightly, and bowed her head again. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I-It's just that you look so much like a man who was very cruel to me."

Giver smiled. "Your father," he said.

Koyuki looked up sharply.

"I can see it in your memories, child." He was smiling, but his eyes were sad after seeing what Koyuki went through.

I turned to Giver. "I appologize-"

"I told you before I want no appoligies in this room. What is it, my boy?"

"Zeroro is to be released. As well as these two girls' mother and aunt."

Giver turned to Aiko and Tomoyo. "Sadly, I understand what these girls are going through.

Aiko looked up, her bright eyes wide with question. "Whad'ya mean?" she asked.

Giver gave Aiko a sad smile. "I have many memories of wondering what happens to someone you love. Wondering if they are still alive. It's awful, isn't it?"

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes glimmering with tears. "It is." Her voice was so young, her eyes so bright, that it was hard to believe that she was 13 years old, like me.

Giver pushed a button on the speaker.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Yes, Reciever of Memory?"

"I would like to see the ones who are to be Released."

"I'm sorry, Giver, but we cannot."

"Why?"

"One has crucial information to two runaway criminals, as well as charges against himself, and another is the guardian of someone who should have been Released years ago."

Giver scowled. "No. I order you to bring those two to me!" He was angrier than I have ever seen him.

Then, the voice came out of the speaker. "Well, we can bring you Zeroro. But we cannot bring the other."

"Why?"

"She has already been Released."


	8. Chapter 8

We all sat there, frozen in shock. I had told Tomoyo what Releasing was. She was hugging her cousin and crying, while Aiko didn't know what was going on.

The silence continued until Giver said sharply, "Hide!", which we did. The Keronians twisted the symbols on their caps and they disappeared. Everyone else, including me, had to hide in the corner and hope we looked like furniture.

The guards dragged Zeroro in with chains on his wrists and legs. He looked like he'd aged 10 years in just a few hours. He kept his head down, as though he thought fighting was worthless, living was worthless.

"Where should we put him, Reciever?" one asked.

"Oh, anywhere will do," he replied, as though the prisoner was a piece of furniture.

They plopped him in front of Giver and left.

'Everyone, come out," Giver said.

Zeroro looked shocked, and then he realized what was going on. "Y-you really came here to save me?"

Tomoyo looked sad. She picked up Aiko, and the little girl said, "We've been looking for my mama as well. But then they said she was already Released."

That set Tomoyo off again. She had to put Aiko down, because she was crying so hard that she may drop her.

Zeroro looked at them with sympathy in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Tomoyo," she said. "And Aiko."

Zeroro's eyes showed shock as well. But then, I suppose he thought it was just a coincidence.

Tomoyo looked up, and said, "Oba-sama was the only family I have left. She took me iin after Mama died and Papa beat me. And she adoped Aiko when she was just a few days old. She said she saw a shooting star that day, so she knew that something special was to happen that day. She voulenteered at the orphanage, and there was a new girl. She was so beautiful. She adopted her straight away. She asked what her name was to the orphanage directer, and she said that the only thing they know about her is that she came with a letter with the name AIKO in big letters."

She started crying. Zeroro looked at Aiko, and he looked like he realized that she was his surrogate daughter.

He gently stroked the little girl's hair. "Aiko..." he murmured. He whispered, just enough for me and Giroro to hear, "My Aiko..."

I looked at the wonderful example of the memories right in front of me, smiling, when someone yelled, "Reciever! There has been a riot down at Town Square!"

He said, "Very good. I shall go there immediately."

Then, he went up and stepped out the door.

"Should we follow him?" I asked Koyuki.

She nodded. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

We entered Town Square and what I saw was complete pandemonium. I suspected the entire Community who was a Twelve and older was there. Everyone was milling around and some were even yelling at the Chief Elder.

She saw Giver, and said, "Receiver, do something! Make them be quiet!"

He looked at the crowd, and said, "I think we should let them speak, Marilyn."

I looked in shock at Giver. No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls the Chief Elder by her given name.

She sighed, and said, "Fine." She pointed at the loudest in the crowd. "You. Speak."

I realized who she was pointing to. His name was Mack, a male in my class. He was #50 in the Ceremony, the youngest child in our age group. This may have resulted in his flightiness and the fact that he doesn't think before he does something. Eventually, he straightened out, and he was chosen to be an Instructor.

Anyway, Mack yelled at the Chief Elder, "What is going on? At times that are most inconvenient, while I am trying to WORK, I have images in my mind of suffering and torment! I want them to stop!"

Another one, a man named Tim yelled to the Giver, "Why should we even go back to the old ways? According to the memories, everyone in the old time is cruel and relentless!"

That set everyone off again. My heart dropped when in the crowd that was screaming was my mother, father, and friends, Asher and Fiona.

Giver yelled, "SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"According to Timothy, everyone thinks that the old way is the worst way, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"I have proof against it, though. Would you like me to show you?"

Again, everyone nodded.

He said, "Koyuki, step forward."

She gently handed me Gabe, walked onto the stage, and she turned to Giver.

He said, "Extend your arms."

She did this.

"Now close your eyes and draw the memory back."

She winced, and I realized what she was giving.

Suddenly, I was Koyuki. She was much younger in the memory than she is now, perhaps a Six or Seven. She heard a voice. "Hey, you disgusting brat! Get in here!"

I realized the voice of this is Koyuki's father.

She gently walked into the room, and the man grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Well, you maggot, you know that that child protection place is looking for you."

She nodded. "Mmhm."

"Well, we want to get rid of you. You're just a resource-sucking worm. Right?"

She gently nodded.

"But your mother and I don't want to go to jail. So..." He picked up something that I realized was a gun. "Say goodbye, kid." Then he open fired.

Koyuki ran, but not before she stumbled. An unbearable pain swept through her leg. Right before her father was going to get her, she made it out the door. She ran as fast as she could out the house, and through the streets, eventually making it to the woods. There, she got on her knees, clasped her hands together, and started praying, "Dear God, make me a bird so I can far, far away from here. Dear God, make me a bird, so I can fly far, far away from here."

She kept praying until she fell asleep. But then she was woken up by an elderly woman's voice saying, "Poor dear. She bleeding."

Her eyes popped open. "Wh-who're you?"

She saw there were not just one woman, but three. All were in kimonos. The woman who was talking to her, the one in a red kimono, said, "Oh! I didn't mean to wake you. I am Yamamoto Shinju. These are my sisters, Emiko and Kanon. What's your name, little girl?"

Koyuki looked around them, and said, "Dunno. Mama and Papa never named me." Shock shot across her face. "Please don't make me go back! Papa'll shoot me if he sees me again!"

Shinju's eyes widened. She turned to Emiko, the one in the blue kimono, and Kanon, the one in the green kimono, and the three sisters started whispering. Koyuki caught wisps of phrases.

"...shot at his own daughter!..."

"...can't...growing too numerous..."

"...innocent child..."

"...teach her the ways of the ninja..."

"...become a valuable part of the village..."

Shinju eventually turned, and said, "I'll make you a deal. You can come to where we're from. You don't have to go back. Is that okay with you?"

Koyuki smiled, and said, "That sounds very good, arigato!"

Shinju gave Koyuki a wider smile, and said, "Well, that's wonderful! Come, now, child! It's almost dark!"

Then the memory ended.

Everyone was staring at Koyuki in shock, especially the ones from Pekopon.

Then, the Giver said, "Well, if Timothy is correct, if everyone in the old ways are cruel, then why did those kind women take this young lady back to their village, away from her dangerous father? If three people can be kind, why not everyone? We should go back!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Giver turned to the rest of them, and said, "I have just one memory left to give." He turned to us. "Aiko. Come."

Aiko didn't want to go, but Tomoyo urged her on with an encouraging smile, so when she went in front of Giver, her head was straight and proud.

Everyone gasped when they realized who she was. Was this the Released twin, who was taken by Zeroro?

Giver smiled, and transmitted the memory into her. She smiled, and she turned to the crowd. Then she began to sing,

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayers so often prove in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says hope is very near

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, they slowly, one by one, began clapping. The volume, when it was at its highest, was almost ear-splitting.

Aiko smiled. She waved, clearly unsure what to do.

Giver then stepped in. He placed both his hands on Aiko's shoulders. "If a child, in your eyes, that deserved to be Released before she even had a chance at life, can do such wonders at such a young age, well I say, why are we Releasing them in the first place?"

Everyone started mumbling, "Yes," and "He's right," and "He's got a point you know."

"If this child was Released, we would never have heard her beautiful voice!"

Everyone nodded, saying in unison, "Yes, Receiver."

"So, from now on," he said, "I am not forcing you to do so, but I would be most happy if you did. From now on, I would like you to look at Zeroro as not a monster that should be Released, but a man who should be admired. He saw the beauty of this child when none did. He saved her life. For that, we are grateful!"

Everyone started clapping at the end of Giver's sentence.

I looked back. Keroro and Tamama both pushed Zeroro next to Giver. Everybody clapped louder than ever when they saw him.

In the end, even I was cheering. Tears streamed down my face, and for the first time, I was not the only one in the Community who did. I saw Fiona was crying, and my mother, and a few others.

I looked down at Gabe. I expected him to cry at the sound of all this noise, but he was laughing and clapping. I smiled, and placed him on my shoulders.

The Community was healed. All was right.


	10. Chapter 10

It all occurred so quickly after that. Everyone got up, and shook hands with Dororo, and they all lined up to Tomoyo touch the miracle child, Aiko.

The biggest thing I saw, though, was for Natsumi to yell "PAPA!" and jump into Harue's arms.

The Giver shook my hand, and smiled. "I knew you could do it, Jonas."

"I had help," I said. I didn't want to have all the credit to what Zeroro, Koyuki and Aiko did.

"I didn't say I knew you could do it alone, but you could do it. I'm proud of you."

Then, there was the voice of a man. "Jonas-dono?"

"Yes, Zeroro?" I asked him.

"Are you going to stay here, or stay on Pekopon with us?"

"Well, maybe I could tour Komyuniti for a while. I mean, there could be other places just like this that needs to be fixed. You, however, should stay on Pekopon. I mean, you and Koyuki have two little girls to take care of now."

He looked shocked for a moment, and then he nodded. "Wise words, Jonas-dono."

I turned to Aiko, and said, "Good luck, sweetheart. You've a long and happy future ahead of you. You'll live it well, won't you?"

Aiko nodded, clearly not understanding what I was saying. "Yup, Jonie, I will!"

"Good girl. Well, I've got to go." I said to Tomoyo, "Take care of her, will you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Goodbye. I'll not be back."

And then, I turned, and said, "Goodbye, Community. Forever." And I was gone.

THE END

**(A/N: And, afterwards, the events from Gathering Blue and Messenger occur. FINALLY! MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPPIE FIC DOOOOONE! I IS SO HAPPY! :D)**


End file.
